1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital interface sensing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensors are used in a variety of monitoring applications such as to sense temperature and humidity. A monitor system will receive the sensory data as analog signals from the sensor via a signal cable. However, the analog signals may be negatively influenced by qualities of the cable. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.